


美国拆迁队长

by jshn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老冰棍们的同居日常。</p>
            </blockquote>





	美国拆迁队长

Natasha准备按门铃的时候，听到屋子里传来一声震耳欲聋的巨响。虽然她的左手还拿着一瓶红酒，不过下一秒她就想出了二十多种使用不同武器的应急方案来破门而入。还好在她摆好造型之前，门就先一步打开了。

Steve正站在门口，朝红发特工打了个招呼。“你来啦。”如果忽视掉他略微凌乱的金发和抹了几个黑手印的白色上衣，他的笑容完美得随时可以上海报。

“给你的。”Natasha收好袖口的武器，把红酒瓶往Steve怀里一塞，“祝贺你们搬到新家。”

“谢谢。”Steve在松开门把手的时候犹豫了一下，那扇门可疑地颤了几下以一种不同寻常的角度歪到了一边。“我不知道该不该现在说请进……总之抱歉，午饭还没好。”

Natasha已经从Steve肩膀上方看到了屋里的情况。见惯大场面的超级特工当然不会把那一地碎玻璃渣、到处是凹坑的墙体和烧了一半的沙发放在眼里。

“你们又闹别扭了？”她优雅地跨过地上还在冒烟的电脑主机，环视一屋子的爆破痕迹。

Steve耸了耸肩。“算不上。他只是还有一点……不习惯。”

Natasha研究了一下电视机屏幕上那个拳头大小的洞。“至少看得出来他机械手臂的功能完好。”

“电视机里出现了一些不那么适宜的画面。”Steve扭头解释，“所有士兵都会在刚退役的时候出现适应障碍。尤其是我们一睁眼就是几十年后，他还丢了大部分记忆。”

“如果你们愿意去听Sam讲课，那小子一定很得意。”Natasha扬眉，“我应该庆幸他这次打的是电视机而不是你的脸——哦，等一下，你还是挨了揍。”

Steve仿佛一点也不在意他的颧骨又青了一块。“他现在用的力气小了很多，我很高兴，就算是偶尔记忆不稳定的时候，他也不会想杀了我。”

话音未落，一柄利器就笔直地从Steve头顶飞了过来，擦着他的金发扎进了另一侧的墙壁。

Natasha一个起跳，拔下了那把差点成为谋杀美国队长凶器的餐刀，在Steve面前晃了晃。“你确定？”

“Steve，你没事吧？”另一个男人的声音从其他房间传出来，紧接着Natasha就看到了冬兵。

不，那该死的不是冬兵。

那个男人穿着浅绿色的连帽衫，微卷的黑发整齐服帖地扎在脑后，他身上还有——天呐那件围裙上站着一只傻透了的泰迪熊。

“我刚才看见了一只蟑螂。”男人瞪大眼睛看着墙壁上出现的又一处伤痕，“它就在你们附近。”

“没错，任务完成。它现在已经死了。”吓死的。Natasha在心里补充，不过她笑得足够和蔼可亲。“嗨Barnes先生。或者我也可以叫你Bucky？”

Bucky应该是弯了弯嘴角。微笑这个动作对他来说还是有些陌生。“我记得你，美丽的女士。”

Natasha愣了一下，不知道他是想起了她小腹上的那一枪还是她锁骨边上的另一个。最好别是她骑在他脖子上狠揍的那几下。

“上次我和Steve搬家的时候，你和另一个小个子男士给我们送过一次黄油和牛奶。”Bucky歪了歪脑袋，“那牌子味道很好。”

Natasha松了口气。看来这家伙的记忆功能恢复得不错，七十年冰冻并没有让他变成老年痴呆。

“我很遗憾让你看到这些。”Bucky不好意思地看了一圈灾难现场似的周围。

Steve伸手圈住他的肩膀，鼓励地拍了几下：“别放在心上。有不少是我干的对不对？至少门是我撞坏的。”

大概是有人把他扔了出去，背部撞击。Natasha通过观察得出了可靠结论。

“所以我对Steve说，今天由我做饭。”Bucky说着突然愣了一下，“烤箱的时间到了！”

“你确定他会做饭？”Natasha怀疑地看着杀人时从来有条不紊的冬兵慌慌张张跑进厨房的背影。

“Bucky小时候很会照顾人。我那时候……”Steve还没说完，厨房里就传来砰的一声。

Natasha跟着Steve冲进去，又捂住鼻子退了出来。厨房里弥漫着一股焚尸炉的味道，而Bucky就呆呆地站在一堆看不出形状的残渣面前，机械左臂拎着那可怜的烤箱的门。

“没事吧Bucky？”Steve急着问。

“我只是想打开它。”Bucky晃了晃手里的金属片，疑惑地皱眉，“可能换只手来比较妥当。”

“电器杀手。”Natasha想起被Steve一拳打烂的Zola的显示屏，“你们俩都是。”

“所以人们常说，还是旧时代的东西比较牢靠。”Steve一本正经地说。

Natasha眼睁睁地看着美国队长说了一个一点不好笑的笑话，而刚才咧一下嘴还觉得是面部抽筋的冬兵已经笑得蓝眼睛里泛起泪花。

烤箱坏了，最后的备用电路也奄奄一息，最后Natasha只好和Steve一起坐在整间房子唯一完好的半块地毯上，面前摆着小功率电磁炉，吃起了Bucky为他们准备的唯一能吃的食物。

“我本来打算煎牛排的。”Bucky放下手里的盘子，语气很不确定。

Natasha用叉子叉起一片盘子里的牛肉片，确定她可以透过那完全透明的薄片看清楚坐在对面的男人耷拉下去的眼角。

能在这种场合再次见识到冬兵出神入化的刀法，她实在是太幸运了。

“我一拿刀就有点掌握不住节奏。”Bucky抱歉地低头，“Steve，我们大概又需要换新的砧板了。”

“没关系，切得薄一点，也熟得更快。”Steve把手里叉着的肉片往沸腾的白水烫了一下，几秒后重新放回嘴里，露出无懈可击的灿烂微笑。“很好吃。”

Natasha打赌他啥味道都没吃出来。拜托那水里可是一点调料都没有。

“说真的，Bucky，我觉得非常好吃。”Steve把手里的叉子递给Bucky，半握着他的右手，让他也尝了尝那白水煮牛肉。

Bucky咀嚼了几下，眼神从迷茫到骤然发亮。“我记得这个味道。”

干巴巴的，只有一点点肉的滋味。

“我们小时候，只有我们两个人在家，那时候你还刚学会点火。”Steve缓缓开口，“还有后来我们一起行军的时候。那个年代什么都没有，我们只能把所有的食物都扔进水里煮熟。”

“没错。”Bucky缓缓转过头来，“我很怀念这个味道……还有你，Steve。”

他没有松开叉子，Steve也没有松开。他们的手握在一起。

这是Natasha第一次看到眼前的两个男人露出和博物馆里那张老照片上一模一样的笑容。

“别煽情了，老家伙们。”Natasha低头，也开始嚼起那牛肉片。

她果然不能相信冰棍们的味觉。白水煮的食物吃起来还是味同嚼蜡，不过那一顿她吃得挺多。

Natasha吃完饭就准备离开了。她和Steve拥抱了一下，又抱了一下Bucky。

“下次我会叫Clint多买点牛奶来。”她走到门口时候说。

“还要上次那个牌子的。”收拾好餐具朝厨房走去的Bucky回过头来，看到还剩下一个盘子留在站在门口的金发男人手里。

“Steve，把盘子丢过来。”

“好的，Bucky。”

Steve抡起了胳膊，做了一个非常非常眼熟的动作。

Natasha条件反射地后退了一步。

那个亮锃锃的盘子穿过半间屋子，落入Bucky左手——化作了漫天暗器似的碎片，其中最大的一块飞了出去，砸碎了客厅仅剩下的完好的窗户。

“我又忘了换只手。”Bucky保持着平举机械臂的姿势，皱了下脸。“它似乎还在接盾模式。”

Natasha决定用最快的速度撤离这拆迁现场。

此外，她会记得建议Fury——下一次给美国队长和他的朋友搬家的时候，他们没有必要花那么多钱给新房子装高昂的监听监控设备了。

再先进的科技都会在三天之内毁在那地球上最坚硬的盾牌和只比盾牌差一点的机械手臂上。

 

——Fin.


End file.
